One Less Lonely Girl
by Randomer06
Summary: Izzie Stevens starts at her new high-school after leaving her old school after the birth of her daughter. Will Izzie be talked about and ignored like at her old school or will someone come forward and get to know her for who she is?


**Title:**_**One Less Lonely Girl.**_

**Author: ****Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer06)****  
><strong>

**Rating: R (14+)  
><strong>

**Pairings: mainly Alex/Izzie (lexzie)  
><strong>

**Premise: ** _Izzie Stevens starts at her new high-school after leaving her old school after the birth of her daughter. Will Izzie be talked about and ignored like at her old school or will someone come forward and get to know her for who she is?_**  
><strong>

**Warning: **_AU. High school. __**One-Shot.**_**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>For years Isobel Stevens was seen as trailer trash and unable to communicate to the other kids because mothers thought Izzie was a bad example, especially when it came to everyone's attention that Izzie, daughter of Robbie, had fallen pregnant at the young age of 16. Many mothers did not want their children to associate with her, not even the baby's father. Izzie was once again seen as inferior.<p>

Izzie had managed to escape her old school with some confidence left intact and the optimistic attitude that her mother would call 'Izzie Optimistic'. Once people got to know Izzie, they realised that she was just a regular, nice, smart girl who had mistakes and suffered the consequences for them. Izzie's mom wanted Izzie to give up the baby girl whom Izzie had given birth to but Izzie had insisted that she wanted to keep the baby, and name her Hannah Sarah Stevens. Izzie had insisted that she started over at a new school where everyone was a stranger to her and knew nothing about her history.

Izzie Stevens walked up to the big, tall, grand entrance of South Lake High School in Seattle after leaving her old high school which was also situated in Seattle. Izzie had decided to wear something comfortable and casual for her first day at her new school so she wore her hair down in loose curls, a pink hooded jumper, a pair of skinny jeans and her favourite white adidas top ten hi-top trainers. When Izzie had arrived, she'd found that the rumour of her having a daughter had spread already and nobody would make eye-contact. She slowly wandered down the corridor, towards the principal's office where she would report for her first day at school.

She sat there, waiting, twisting the fabric of her pale pink, hooded jacket she was wearing trying to occupy her mind rather than worry about how her day would be, what the people were like and most of all, would they like here for her? The principal was a tall, sturdy, overwhelming guy wearing a full-black suit and tie. His hair had been dyed dark because the grey roots were visible and the grey stubble he had gave it away. He towered over Izzie before he bellowed to her.

"Isobel Stevens? I'm Principal Granger. I'll show you to your tutor group."

Izzie arrived in her tutor group and immediately headed for the back seat in the classroom, all eyes watching, glaring at her as she walked past, all except for one. One guy happened to be watching her closely, smiling, as if he wanted to get to know her. Why would he? He looked like a jock. Once Izzie had sat down and had settled down slightly, the young boy who had been watching her for the last few minutes approached and took a seat next to her. The boy wore a plain white t-shirt with a blue zipped up hooded top covering it. He wore a pair of casual jeans which were slightly skinny and a pair of blue hi-tops, supra vaiders.

"I'm Alex Karev. I take it you're new here. What's your name?" He smiled at her, welcoming her.

"I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie."

"Izzie. That's a really pretty name."

"Why are you even talking to me? You probably know I have a daughter, seeing as the news had spread before I'd even walked through the door."

"It doesn't bother me that you have a daughter. I think it's rather cool. I don't understand why people wouldn't want to get to know you because of it."

"Well, that's why I left my old school. I didn't have any friends, haven't dated anyone in about a year. No wonder, what guy would be attracted in a girl who already has a kid, right?"

"You're wrong." He told her. The bell for first period rung, echoing around the whole school. "Look, I'll see you later. Have a good first day, okay? Let me know how it went in the morning.

For weeks after that, Izzie shared glances across the tutor room every morning with Alex, smile greeting smile. Izzie felt that for the first time she was being accepted for who she was. She couldn't understand why she was being accepted by a jock like him, unless he was after one thing, but he wasn't even hitting on her. Did he like her for her? Alex walked over to her that morning at the end of registration, with a small group of friends.

"I'd like you to meet my friends. This is George O'Malley, Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang." He said, introducing each and every one of them greeting her in the same friendly way he had welcomed her.

"Nice to meet you guys."

"We'll see you later, okay?" Alex told her.

"Yeah, okay." She smiled.

It sucked being lonely. Yes, she'd talk to him now and again, but that wasn't enough to feel that she wasn't alone. No matter how much she enjoyed that smile across the classroom, that quick chat at the end of registration, the nod of the head when he passed her in the corridor, she wanted more social contact.

Months passed, Izzie had tried to ask guys out, only to be shot down in an instant, causing the tears to fall to the floor. She'd become close with Cristina and Meredith. She knew she had one person to talk to, people she was friends with, someone she sat with a lunch and had a laugh with, but she need someone who could be more. Going home to a crying baby wasn't her idea of being happy; she needed physical contact, to feel that she was wanted by someone other than her mother and daughter; she needed a guy to feel that way about her.

Izzie was walking out of school with Meredith and Cristina towards the town centre, Alex and George heading the same way but slightly behind the girls. Alex saw Izzie and ran over to her.

"Izzie, wait!" Alex shouted after her.

"What?" Izzie asked him.

"I need to tell you something while I still can."

"Okay..." she said, unsure of what he was going to

"I've seen you ask out guys and get shot down, the tears you cried and let hit the floor. You don't deserve to be shot down, to be lonely. You deserve to be happy. I saw so many pretty faces around here before I saw you, now all I see is you"

"Alex, what are you trying to say?"

"I don't need these other pretty faces like I need you, and when you're mine in the world, there's gonna be one less lonely girl. I'm coming for you. I'm gonna put you first, I'll show you what you're worth, if you let me inside of your world. All I need is you."

"I have a daughter, Alex. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Nope. I think it's amazing that you're so beautiful and still single, even if you have a daughter."

"Alex..."

"Will you be mine?"

"You serious?" She asked him as he nodded to her.

"So will you?"

"Yes." She smiled as she looped her arms around his neck, tears rolling down her cheek.

Alex pulled away, raised his hand up to her face and brushed away the tears. He looked into her eyes and knew that she was the girl for him. Izzie put her head down to hide her face only to have him put his hand under her chin and pull it gently back up.

"You're beautiful." He whispered to her before leaning in to kiss her gently upon her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair. She had been desperate to feel this feeling about a boy and for him to feel exactly the same back.

Alex and Izzie looked for the other's who were walking slightly in front at a very slow pace. Alex grabbed Izzie's hand and walked up to the others, hand in hand. For once, Izzie's life was going the way she wanted it to, and she hoped that it would stay that way, now that there was one less lonely girl.

21 year old Izzie Karev sat downstairs with her daughter, playing with a doll that Alex had bought Hannah for her 5th birthday. Alex and Izzie had just found a house to rent about 30 minutes away from the centre if you walked. Alex was busy decorating the house, but today he was decorating Hannah's room.

"Daddy, when are you coming to play with mommy and Hannah? Hopefully before Auntie Mer, Auntie Cristina and Uncle George get here!" Izzie shouted to Alex.

"In a minute, Mommy!" Alex shouted back down to Izzie.

"Did you hear that, Han? Daddy's coming to play with us in a minute!"

"Yay! Daddy's coming to play with us!" Hannah Karev giggled with excitement.

Alex entered the room moments later having changed out of his paint covered clothing into a polo shirt and jeans. He walked over to his girls, kissed Izzie on the lips like he did every time he came anywhere near her and kissed Hannah on her little head, causing her to giggle even more.

"How are my girls?" Alex asked as he sat down on the floor, placing an arm around Izzie's waist.

"We're good. Amazing in fact."

"Good to hear. She's not causing you any trouble?"

"No, she's behaving for once. Definitely gets that from her father."

"Whatever." He smirked before kissing her.

Alex then placed his hand on her stomach.

"Hey, little girl. Mommy, Daddy and Han Han are waiting for you to hurry up and get out of there. We want to meet you."

"Yeah!" Hannah agreed.

"Yeah, we do." Izzie looked over to Alex. "So we've definitely chosen the name?"

"Yep." Alex began to rub Izzie's stomach. "You're going to be Jessica Katherine Karev."

"Katherine is Mommy's middle name too, so we have something in common. We have daddy's last name though." Izzie told her unborn child.

"That's because we're a family."

"Yeah, we're a family." Izzie smiled.

"I love you so much, Iz."

"I love you too, Alex. More than I ever thought possible." She giggled, leaning back into his arms as they both watched Hannah, their daughter, play with her teddy.

"Right back at you, babe. Right back at you."

Seeing Izzie now, no-one would think that 5 years ago she was probably one of the most lonely girls in America due to her background, that was until she found the guy of her dreams who loved her not matter what, and even loved her daughter as if she were his own. Izzie could not have asked for a better guy, a better family, a better life, better friends. She wouldn't trade this life for anything. There was definitely one less lonely girl in the world.


End file.
